Seigaku's Female Prodigy
by xoKuroNoTenshixo
Summary: Co-written with Aznlove806 OMG? A girl is a regular on the BOY'S TENNIS TEAM AT SEIGAKU! Now I've seen everything, including Hikaru Kami being the new prodigy player that rivals against Ryoma and can beat even TEZUKA!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**My awesome friend and I, who plays tennis, decided to create this fanfic. **

**Ever since we got lost from our friend's house in her neighborhood for 40 minutes of planning. :3 Cool, right?**

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

_Seigaku Middle School, huh~ _Standing in the front of Seigaku was a 12 year-old girl. She was wearing a black cap with her hair tucked in, gray shirt underneath a dark-blue jacket, a black and blue-ish tennis shoes with black shorts. What was interesting is that she was holding her turquoise and white tennis bag over her shoulders. Her face was like any average Japanese girl, black hair and dark-brown eyes with a nice small nose that brings out her child-like face.

While entering the school, she headed to the tennis courts where the boys were practicing like usual. She stood there, outside the fence, watching them play until someone shouted at her. "Hey! No trespassing here near the tennis courts! Only member's of the boy's tennis club is here." A blue-haired sempai, had seen the girl and wanted to kick her out.

The girl ignored the older boy by not even listening to what he says. He got angry and decided to humiliate her in front of everybody that was there. "Since you brought your tennis bag, I challenge you to a tennis match, brat. You win, you stay, I win, you leave this place. Got that?"

When she heard what he offered, she nodded silently and walked inside the courts. Everyone was now staring at the stranger and the 2nd-year sempai. After they got out their rackets and walked on an empty court, the sempai started boasting. "Like a little kid can beat me in tennis. My names Masashi Arai, you better remember someone as stro- Hey! Listen when I'm talking!"

After being bored with hearing him talk about himself, she wanted to get it over with. "Rough." Arai spun his racket and it showed 'rough' as the girl expected.

Then, she chose Arai to start the match. He smirked at her, "Just because you're younger than me, and look like a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on ya!"

_Hmph, Idiot~ Let the game begin~_

In another area of the school's campus, there was the famous Seigaku tennis regulars.

"Ochibi~ Let's play a match, nya!"

"No way, Eiji-sempai! Ryoma's playing against me in a bet to buy the loser all-you-can-eat hamburgers!"

"Fsshhh. Already loss before the bet, Momojiri."

"What'dya say, Viper!?"

"I said 'Momojiri'! Baka-Peach!"

"Snake-Teme!"

This went on for a while, until their captain couldn't take it anymore. "Kaidoh! Momo! 40 laps around the tennis courts now!"

The youngest out of the regulars had pulled down his cap with a smirk. "Mada mada dane, sempai-tachis."

When they arrived at the courts, they saw everyone watching a tennis match being held during practice. The buchou, who was seriously furious with their behavior, had yelled, "Everyone! Get back to practice!"

They all had scurried away like cockroaches, and everyone had gone but for two. What they saw was a very tired and angry Arai laying on one side of the tennis court. On the other side, it was a 'boy' no one ever met before. When 'he' saw them, 'he' left after packing up 'his' tennis equipment and went out. Arai was still laying on the floor trying to catch his own breath. "Arai, get up and tell us what happened." He didn't answer at all.

The regulars spotted the reporters, Inoue and Shiba, with two freshman girls, Tomoka and Sakuno. "Did you see what happened here Inoue-san?"

"Yes, Tezuka-buchou. I-it was..."

Everyone was curious now~ "Simply amazing tennis-play! All that boy did was stay in one spot and didn't move when returning the ball back! His serves were fast, too, and didn't sweat at all in his state!"

Tomoka, the loud fan girl, had a dreamy look on her face while talking to Sakuno, indirectly to the regulars, too. "He was cute! Don't you think Sakuno!? But not as cute as Ryoma-sama!"

Since the beginning of the talk about a new kid, Ryoma was thinking while the rest were arguing/talking. _Hm. Someone new could be a challenge to me. I wonder who he is? _

In a building not far away, was a smirking tennis coach. She looked at the e-mail that is on her computer, and thinking of how the tennis club will be more interesting. On her desk in the coach's office, was information on the new 'kid'. _It is Natsu's and Suzuka's child. Can't wait for the tennis club to find out about their new member, Hikaru Kami._

* * *

**Kuro: This is a story my buddy here, AznLove, and I made up this story~**

**AznLove: Dude, we were lost when we talked about making it.**

**Kuro: I know right~! That's the awesome part.**

**Hikaru: So you guys unintentionally created this whole thing?**

**AznLove and I gave her the 'look': Of course~**

**Seigaku Tennis Regulars: *Facepalmed* **

**Hikaru, AznLove and I burst into laughter~**

**Ryoma: This is Mada mada dane.**

**Kuro: WHAT DID YOU SAY CHIBI?!**

**Ryoma: Nothing...**

**Kuro: *mutters* Better be nothing.**

**AznLove: *Sweat drops* W-well, thank you for reading! Please review and if you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**Everyone: BYE MINNA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own P.o.T with my friend!**

**English**

Japanese

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 2 New Member

_My first day at Seigaku Middle~ Can't wait! _Students entering the school from the front gates, and parents dropping off their kids at Seigaku. A new student in front of the main office, waiting patiently for the secretary to give out a schedule for the day. After a while, the new student walked along the hallways to find Class 2-8.

Arriving in front of the classroom door, faint knocks echoed inside the class. A faint 'Come in' from the homeroom teacher. The students were watching a new 2nd year girl with most boys swooning and glares from most girls. The teacher coughed for attention, "Ehem, please introduce yourself."

While looking around the classroom, she could tell this won't be an exciting year at Seigaku. "My name is Hikaru Kami. Please take care of me~"

The teacher nodded and spoke to the rest of the class. "Call me Tamaki-sensei, Hikaru-san. Does anyone have any questions for Hikaru-san?"

Many hands rose up from the students inside the class. "Appropiate questions are only allowed." Half of the hands went down, of course it was the boys though.

However, they still bombarded her with many questions. "How old are you?"

"Do you like Seigaku so far?"

"What club will you join?"

"What are your favorite subjects in school?" And so on~

Before she, and any other annoyed person get a headache, she answered the questions at once. "I'm 12 since I skipped a grade. I don't know if I can like Seigaku so far when I've been here for a few minutes. Clubs? I've already decided, but it's a secret. My favorite subject is Math."

"Well, Hikaru-san. You can sit next to Momoshiro-san. Will you raise your hand?" Then, a black, spiky-haired boy raised his hand. He was fairly tall even though he was sitting down in his seat.

Kami sat down in her seat, which was the back corner near the windows. Tamaki-sensei started teaching the first lesson of the day, and the rest of the students took out their textbooks or notebooks. She felt someone tap her on the shoulders, and Kami slightly turned to see Momoshiro waving at her. "My names Momoshiro Takeshi, nice to meet you. Call me Momo, everyone else does," he whispered to her.

"Sure Momo. Nice to meet ya."

"Well, it's nice for you to chat with Hikaru-san, but class is starting. Please stop talking when I'm teaching a lesson, Momoshiro-san." The teacher caught them speaking during the lesson, and it was quite embarrassing for mostly Momo.

~Timeskip~ After School

Everyone was packing up and ready to leave, until Momo went up to me. "Hey Hikaru! Want to come see my tennis practice? I hope buchou doesn't mind."

_*Mentally Smirks* I was gonna head there anyways. _"Sure. I would like too."

They both started heading out the doors and walked towards the tennis courts. The tennis players were practicing ball drills, as well as the regulars at their own two courts. "Momo! Run 10 laps for being late after you change!"

"Sorry Tezuka-buchou! I brought a new student here to watch us practice."

"Hn. Fine, your excuse this time, but hurry up."

Momo ran off leaving me alone infront of the regulars. They were looking at me weirdly, and it really creeped me out. This went on for a few minutes, and I was save by Momo. "Oh yea! Minna, this is Hikaru Kami." I just nodded my head since they weirded me out.

*Nods* "3rd year and tennis captain of Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu." _Stoic Captain Guy~_

"Well, I'm the vice-captain and a 3rd year too, Oishi Shuichiro. Nice to meet you Hikaru." _This one's a nice sempai~_

*Jumps Around* "Hey! Hey! I'm Kikumaru Eiji~ 3rd year, nya~" _Awesome Cat Dude~!_

_"_Inui Sadaharu, 3rd year and manager of the tennis team. Hm...I need more data on you." _Data Stalker Freak...*shivers*_

_*_Smiles* "Fuji Shusuke, 3rd year as well." _Smiling Freak..._

_"_I-I'm Kawamura Takashi. 3rd y-year like t-the rest of t-them N-nice to m-meet you." _the Shy Guy~_

_"_Fshhhhh, Kaidoh Karou, 2nd year." _Snake Dude!?_

_"_Hn. Echizen Ryoma, 1st year. Are you Momo-sempai's girlfriend?" _Cocky bastard! *Anger Mark*_

_"_No I am not. I've just met him today, and he happens to sit next to me in class."

While they were introducing themselves, a stray ball cam out of nowhere and at my head. I sensed it coming closer, so I took Momo's racket from out of his hands since he wasn't paying attention at all. The ball collided with the racket and was hit back to where it came from. It stuck in the fence behind of a tennis player, who was found out as Arai, and everyone simply looks very shocked. I put the racket in Momo's hands before I started to leave.

However, I got stopped by the same person who almost got hit by the ball. "Hey! Little girl standing there! Aren't you going to apologize for almost hitting me with the ball?!"

_What the fuck!? I'm not that short for your information, and you're the idiot who hit the ball at me! "_Why would I apologize to an idiot who can't even aim?"

"Oooohh, she got you there Arai! Hahahaha!" A bunch of guys laughed.

"SHUT UP! If you can do so much better, than play a tennis match with me? Or are you scared?" _No one challenges me and gets away talking bad about me!_

"I accept, but I'm not scared of beating someone I already beaten." I walked to a random person and asks if I could use their racquet.

"What did she mean about being beaten by her already? What ever, must be mistaking me for someone else."

They walked onto a court and I chose 'Smooth', which it was, so that I can serve first. "This will be only one set game though, alright Arai-baka."

"What did yo- Nevermind, beating you and humiliating yourself is better little girl." _Can you stop with the 'little girl' comments?! I'm gonna pulverize you. _

A crowd started to form, and even Tezuka didn't stop it, that means we could continue. *Smirks* "Let the game~**BEGIN!**"

* * *

**Kuro: Don't you hate Arai, AznLove? Kami?**

**AznLove: I don't hate, I appreciate.**

**Kami: I don't hate him that much.**

**Arai cheers in the background.**

**AznLove and Kami: We utterly DETEST him~**

**Arai goes to emo corner.**

**Ryoma appears and sees Arai. **

**Ryoma: What's with him?**

**Kuro: Oh nothing Chibi~**

**AznLove: To get this over with since we're all tired from playing tennis, hit it Kami!**

**Kami: Read and Review, don't like, then don't read!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis at all~**

* * *

Chapter 3 Female Regular

It was my service game against Arai. I sliced and ace all my serves, making the match so far 1-0. Arai's serve isn't strong nor fast, so it was pretty normal like last time. All I had to do was hit the ball near his legs, and he won't be able to return the ball back to me. This went on for another 10 minutes since I wasn't really trying at all, and I defeated Arai without letting him win a SINGLE point. It was disappointing beating the same person twice and not get a kick out of it though, but it was funny to embarrass him in front of his friends~ _That's what you get for underestimating me, Arai-baka!_

Arai was sweating from bending his knees to TRY to return the ball back at me, but he just tired his muscles out without realizing a thing. I went off the court and gave the racket back to the guy I borrowed it from. The next thing that happened was that the tennis coach, Sumire Ryuzaki, and someone acquainted with my parents, grabbed me up in the air. "Everyone, line up!"

All the guys, including the regulars, lined up in front of Coach Ryuzaki and me hanging from her grip. _Ugh, what did I get myself into? _I was struggling to breath while the boys were sweat dropping at the scene before them. Coach Ryuzaki dropped me on the floor, but I fell on my feet like a cat. What happened, or more like said, was very surprising. "This girl, Hikaru Kami, will be a new tennis REGULAR on the team. Please treat her well."

"...WHAT!?" _Geez, they're loud when they wanna be._

I stared at their reactions. It was mostly filled with shock and unbelieving, with some frowning slightly like Tezuka, or eyes popping out of their sockets. Coach Ryuzaki and I were trying to hide our grins from our faces, but we couldn't take it. She was grinning like a baby getting a new toy, and I had a small victory-grin.

"Why can a girl be in the BOY'S Tennis Club? Isn't she suppose to join the Girl's Tennis Club?" Tezuka, had asked a rather blunt question.

_Is it just me, or is that boys get more sexist when they get older? _Coach Ryuzaki glared at them all, and I was grateful for her shutting them up. "Kami here is stronger than most of you non-members, and can rival all the regulars any day."

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki-sensei, but I can't see someone like her rival with the regulars." A few of the non-regulars had said out loud, while the regulars were thinking of something.

Inui, the manager of the team, then came up with a brilliant idea that would solve the conflict by one thing and it only...TENNIS!~ "How about Hikaru-san pl-"

"Call me Kami, my dad goes by Hikaru-san, and no honorifics. It's too formal for my taste~," I had interrupted Inui when he was talking.

"Ehem. Well, Kami can play 3 of the regulars if anyone has doubts, is that alright with everyone?" All the boys agreed to the suggestion to finally solve the problem.

Coach Ryuzaki nodded her head in approval while I was spacing out. _Why did he suggest THAT!? I'm too lazy to play even one regular, yet he says I have to play THREE! THREE I TELL YOU! _"-mi-chan! Kami-chan, do you agree with this?" Coach Ryuzaki snapped me out of my thoughts.

*Stammers* "U-um, y-yeah! Why n-not."

"Well, tomorrow after school, bring your tennis equipment. You will be playing a match against Momo, Kaidoh, and Ryoma." This ended the day with various comments of over-confidence from sexists non-regulars, and a very pissed off me.

_*Smirks* Let's see how well these boys can do against me tomorrow. Hehehe, can't wait~_

~Timeskip~ Next day after school on tennis courts~

Every member of the Boy's Tennis Club was there, with a few other spectators like fan girls and two reporters (Guess who). The first person I was playing was Momo. We shook hands as a friendly gesture before the game. "Please go easy on me, Momo."

*Smiles* "Same for me, Kami. Rough or smooth?"

"Smooth." The racket spun and showed 'rough'. _Mou~ I guessed wrong._

"I'm serving first. Good luck Kami! You'll need it."

Momo was getting ready to serve, and I was watching his every movement. _Hehehe, nothing can escape my eyes~ I can see your movements Momo~ _He used his Bullet Serve the first game and had trouble rallying with me. _"_Go Momo-sempai! Keep it up, you could beat Kami-san!"

_Tch, pesky freshman, but I'm also his age except I just skipped a grade~ I haven't lost yet though, hehehe. "_Momo!"

"Hm?" Momo looked at me confusingly.

"Time for the REAL games to begin~" I wanted to use ONE of my tennis style. _He could actually give me a nice challenge, but he's still too early to beat me~ _The serve went past Momo's face and got stuck on the fence.

*Smirks* "I haven't even warmed up yet~ Please make this enjoyable Momo-_kun." _I saw some veins pop out from his head. _Oya~ I got him mad._

I had won uses ace serves, and I didn't really do anything special. He couldn't return any of my serves, and the whole time his racket flew from his hands when I barely used 50% of my strength. Momo seemed to get more serious because he used Dunk Smash on me. I returned it with double the power and an irregular spin, making it fly to the wrong side. _It's time to get serious~_

The game went on making it 5-1, in favor of me, and Momo was already tired from running around from my irregular returns. It was now Momo's service game, but I still got Love-40. However, what shocked me was that Momo was able to predict my last irregular hit by cross-hitting the ball where I won't be able to react on time. _Woa~ He could be trouble for me in the future, but still too early. _In the end, I won 6 games to 1.

"Your really strong, but maybe not as strong as Echizen though. Good luck on your next match with Kaidoh."

*Nods* "I plan to win. It was a good game."

After a 10 minute break from the 25 minute match with Momo, I had to play Kaidoh who had a lot of stamina. _Hm... _I was thinking what I should do next to mess with Kaidoh. _Maybe I should stop his nerves and muscle movement? That could be fun~ _

Kaidoh chose 'rough', and the racket spun around to show 'smooth'. I decided to serve first, since Kaidoh already saw my match with Momo that showed ONE thing I could do to my opponents for fun. "Are you ready Kaidoh? If yes, then **l****et the games begin~"**

This time, I use the same method I did with Momo on Kaidoh. The scoring so far was 4-0 with me leading, but then Kaidoh was able to get use to the style I was using. He scored 40-15 with me at match point, but he was gonna get the upper-hand if I didn't do something. _Time to use my technique~ Finally for some real fun! _"Huh Kaidoh, not bad, but you won't win."

My special serve, Angel's Arrow, looked like I never even hit the ball, and it just landed on the service box without bouncing. Kaidoh and the rest looked surprised. "W-what was that?!" _I love it when they react like that~_

*Smirks* "Angel's Arrow is the name, but it's for me to know and you guys to NEVER find out~"

I left them to their thoughts and won the whole match with a perfect score of 6-0~ Next will be Ryoma, that guy will be troublesome for sure. In a while, we were facing each other on the courts. He has only seen one of my own techniques, but not the rest. This time for sure, I seriously can't joke around. I've heard Ryoma won 3 US Junior Tournaments and is the son of Samurai Nanjiroh. He might make me use THAT if I get pushed to the corner.

When I put my hand out to shake hands with him, he completely ignored the gesture and put on that cocky smirk. "You were able to beat Kaidoh-sempai and Momo-sempai, but don't think you'll beat me."

_Oya~ He really is too cocky and over-confident for his own good. Someone has to take out that pole up in his ass. _"Same to you too."

"Mada mada dane, Hikaru-san."

"It's Kami-sama to you, Echizen. **Let the games, begin~"**

* * *

**Kuro: WOW~ THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER~!**

**AznLove: I thought you were going to write about ALL the matches?**

**Kuro: Well, I wanted to add some suspense.**

**Hikaru: *Smirks* At least I KNOW I won't lose to Echizen.**

**Ryoma: Well, you can start celebrating your loss against me soon, Hikaru-san.**

**Glaring Contest~**

**Momo: Mah Echizen, we won't know if a GIRL beats you for once. It would be funny won't it Eiji-sempai?**

**Eiji: Right, nya! Ochibi needs to be taught a lesson~**

**Oishi: B-but, won't that m-make Echizen-kun lose his d-drift?**

**Momo: Oh yea! I heard he loses to his old man too!**

**Nanjiroh: Oya~ There are pretty girls here!~**

**Kuro: GET OUT PERVERT!**

**AznLove: *Sweat drops* Can we get back to the point and finish this, I need my beauty sleep.**

**Kuro: Okay~ let's do it~**

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!~~~~~~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis~**

* * *

Chapter 4 Ryoma's Challenge

Ryoma decided for 'smooth' and the racket started spinning to show...ROUGH! _Lucky~ I know I want to end this match quickly, but at the same time I wanna take it seriously. _I felt like giving Ryoma an upper-hand, so I let him serve for the first game. I noticed when he was about to serve, Ryoma was using his RIGHT hand. That kinda pissed me off because I knew he was a lefty, and that I'm a righty. I'm currently using my left arm, so it was sort of fair against Ryoma when he doesn't know I'm actually right-handed.

When Ryoma did the Twist Serve, I had easily returned it and gotten Love-15. The audience were gawking. "H-how can she r-return Ryoma's Twist Serve?! That's impossible!" _Impossible for you guys, but to me~ It's like taking candy from a baby._

I had won the first game by returning all of his serves, and Ryoma finally decided to use his LEFT arm. *Smirks* "Thanks for getting serious~ But you kinda pissed me off, so I won't get serious with you." *Smiles* _Have a taste of your own medicine, Echizen._

All he did was pull down his cap to cover his face when we switched courts, and I'm guessing he was hiding the frown on his face. I was prepared to use my Angel's Arrow. When I served the ball though, Ryoma was close to the net already! However, he wasn't able to return my serve, causing his racket to be blown away with him as well. Ryoma was just standing there, and the audience was getting restless. "OI! Echizen, let's finish this match quickly."

That got him out of his thoughts, but he just smirked it off. "Yea, let's finish with you losing. I WILL win this."

*Sigh* "Seriously? I haven't even tried, yet you say you're going to win."

The match went on and on with a score of 3-0 lead by me. I kept using Angel's Arrow, but Ryoma was getting use to it by now like Kaidoh was to my tennis method. _Time for a technique debut~_

Ryoma decided to use his left-handed Twist Serve and Nitoryu to win a few games, and I didn't even try to take them seriously. Ryoma had only won three games from me, but gaining confidence from it will be his downfall. It was my turn to serve, and I decided not to use Angel's Arrow. He was able to return the serve, and we started to have a nice long rally~ After 10 minutes went by with no one backing down from the rally, it was the right moment to use THAT. "Hey Echizen! Let's see if you can return this!"

I then moved in a blink of an eye, the ball had already contacted my racket, and I had made a 360 turn to release the ball to Ryoma. When he tried to return the ball though, it broke his strings and the fence to leave a nice made hole on the cement wall after returning back into my hands. This time, Tomoka aka the loudest (stupidest) fan girl had spoken/screeched first. "HOW CAN SHE DESTROY RYOMA-SAMA'S RACKET!? SHE NEEDS TO PAY!" Everyone turned to her, even I had to because it was damn annoying. _What the fuck is with her? She got issues~ _

There was a time-out for Ryoma to get a spare racket, and I got a nice refreshing water break. When I went to drink some water, Momo came up to me with between half of the regualrs that were him, Kaidoh, Inui, and Fuji. "What was that move, it isn't in my data," Inui asked or more like demanded.

I gave them a blank stare, "You'll find out soon with everybody else here."

Ryoma finally got another racket and I went up to him before he went back to his side of the court. "The technique I had use was called Halo Return, it is powerful and dangerous. Only I can use this technique with proper training. You won't win now, Echizen."

*Smirks* "We won't know till I try, Hikaru." _Stop calling me Hikaru! It's Kami to you! I really want to punch him on the head now. _

The score so far is 5-3 with Kami aka me leading, the last game was my service game fortunately. I decided to do something unique~ They couldn't even see it coming because the serve I used was Ryoma's TWIST SERVE~ "R-ryuzaki-baa-chan, h-how can s-she use R-ryoma-kun's T-twist Serve?" I heard Sakuno asked her grandmother, and she looked more pathetic than usual.

"Sakuno, Kami was always special since she can copy and improve techniques she'd seen. Ryoma's Twist Serve was actually improved greatly by her, and that's why I want her to be in the Boy's Tennis Club since the girls aren't in her level at all." _Oh my god, Ryuzaki-sensei is my number one favorite teacher from now on! She always TAKE my side~ _

"Hmph~ I just need to score 3 more times and I'll win~"

The next serve was Angel's Arrow, then it was Momo's Bullet Serve, and last was Ryoma's Twist Serve~ This was SOOOOOO easy! "Good game Echizen~ The game has ended."

"Mada mada dane." _He's mad and sulking from his loss inside, and it's funny how he tries so hard to not make it noticable. _

Coach Ryuzaki came up to us with the audience. "Congrats Kami, and welcome to the tennis club."

I bowed, "Thank you for having me. I have an announcement though." Everyone's looking~

I raise my right hand in the air like I was answering a question a teacher had asked. "I'm right-handed."

..._The atmosphere suddenely dropped...*sweat drops* Wait for it~ _*blink*...*blink* "WHHHAAATTTT!?"

*Rubs neck* "Well, if I did use my right hand, I would have destroyed Echizen's dominant hand. Hehehe~"

Then a reporter came up to me. "Ano, may I know your name, please? You can call me Inoue-san. I'm from Monthly Pro Tennis as a journalist."

"The name's Hikaru Kami! The Goddess of Tennis, and don't you people ever forget it!" I did a pose of pointing at the crowd and chin held up high.

"Hn, more like the Goddess of Comedy," was said from Ryoma.

*Glare* "At least I beated you in a match, Echizen-baka!"

*Glares back* "Old-hag Hikaru."

"I think I'm only older than you by a month or so idiot."

*Looks away* "Hn..." _I win again~_

Tezuka came up to me with his hand stretched towards me. "It's a pleasure for you to join us, Kami-san."

I shook his hands as well. "Yes it is. Thanks Tezuka."

"Tezuka-buchou."

"Uh...Okay Tezuka-buchou."

There was a loud clap, everyone turned their heads to the sound and it was Coach Ryuzaki. "Well, let's pack up and go home for today. Tomorrow, there will be training for the Nationals and Kami's first day, too. Get home safely everyone!"

~At Hikaru's House (Mansion)~

It's another night alone. *Sighs* "So tired from today's matches."

I went to the dining hall to find a family of servants all preparing my dinner. It was spaghetti and meatballs with mango pudding for dessert. I quickly finished my meal and left to my room to do homework. After finishing the rest, I took a nice, long bath~ I changed to my pajamas and went to bed, as simple as that. _I hope going to Seigaku was a good idea, so far, it's interesting enough~ _

"Goodnight Tokyo~" with that said, our little Kami fell asleep that night~

* * *

**Hikaru: 'Our Little Kami!?' What the heck?!**

**Kuro: Well, it's hilarious since you're taller than Chibi~**

**AznLove: OMG! Kuro! You forgot to make a description about Kami!**

**Kuro: Oh right! I knew I was forgetting something *mutters* *mutters...**

**Hikaru: *Facepalms* You forgot something important about me!**

**Ryoma: Well, maybe cause you're mada mada dane.**

**Hikaru: *Glares* There WILL be a mada mada dane Echizen soon if you don't shut it!**

**Everyone: S-scary! **

**Kuro: *Gulps* W-well people! Read and Review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own P.o.T~**

* * *

Chapter 5 Ranking Matches

~Timeskip to After School~

Momo and I were walking to the changing rooms. "Hey Kami! Today we're holding the ranking matches for regulars!"

*Shock* "Wait? I thought I was already a regular?!"

"Well...You have to participate in this to keep your spot for the regulars."

_I have to play more matches?! *Sigh* Can't they give a girl a break... _I went inside the girl's changing room, and came out wearing the same outfit when I explored Seigaku the first day. _Hm...I wonder who I'll humiliate today~ _I was at court B, and my first opponent happens to be...Fuji! If I look at the match-ups, I would also be playing against Taka-san, too. _This will be an interesting match against Seigaku's Tensei. _I smirked at my thoughts, maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be.

It was time for my first match against Fuji.

"Saa, it will be my pleasure to play a match against you."

*Shake hands* "Me too, Fuji-sempai. I choose smooth."

The racket spins to show...rough..._Dammit! I wanted to get this over with. _It was Fuji's service game, and starts out with a normal serve. When I had return it, Fuji had already used his 'Triple Counters', Tsubame Gaeshi(Swallow Return). It had no bounce and passed by me before I had the chance to even catch up. _Amazing~ That's one of his Triple Counters, the game sealing returns. _

I had lost the first and the second game to Fuji, because he also used Higuma Otoshi(Bear Drop) when I had served the ball. He really is a fearsome opponent, except I'm STILL using my left hand. I couldn't help but laugh. Fuji thought I was acting funny, "Are you alright, Hikaru-chan?"

*Stops Laughing* "It's Kami, and I'm alright. However, you won't be," I started walking back to the baseline to wait for Fuji to serve, "Let the games begin~"

All Fuji did was smile and returned his focus on his serve. At the moment he did, I used Halo Return again and had blown away Fuji's racket from his hands. His eyes had opened in surprise and closed them once again. "Interesting return, Hikaru-chan~"

*Pissed* "I said it's Kami! Do you NEED me to spell it out for you?...Don't answer that." _He really would have said yes. *Sweat drops*_

I kept using Halo Return, and Fuji tried to use his counters except they either hit the net or land out. The game was now 5-3 with me leading, but then Fuji used his last counter, Hakugei(White Whale), and I couldn't return it since the ball went back to Fuji's hand. _Wow, even though I already seen his counters on T.V and know how they work, it looks cooler in reality~_

Fuji had used Hakugei to win another match, but at the end, I decided to end it. I used Angel's Arrow for the match game. It was amazing how I didn't even use that serve to win my service games. Fuji was defeated, but he was a worthy opponent when I wasn't playing seriously. I think he just noticed that I used my left hand because he said, "Saa, you were using your left, I thought you were right-handed."

It was more of a statement, but I just had to smile. "You just noticed Fuji-sempai? I thought you were a tensei, hehehe~"

*Smiles* "Well, I was too intrigued in our match to notice you weren't playing at your full strength. We might need to play a re-match someday."

"I would enjoy it, and I promise to play seriously next time."

We nodded our heads in agreement and went to play our next matches since our match was 20 minutes long.

I played against 2 other second years and won 6-0. It was quite easy and quick, lasting about 10 minutes each. The next opponent is Taka-san, he has a split personality when he holds his racket. I've also known that he is Seigaku's Power Player, and it would be quite troublesome. The good thing is, I have a counter move for most powerful returns.

"**BURNING, BABY! COME ON KAMI! BRING IT!**"

The only reaction I could muster up was my mouth hanging off my hinges. I slapped myself and chose smooth, hopefully to start first. Luck was on my side, and I went first, thanks to Taka-san for spinning his racket like crazy. *Smirks* "Let the games begin~"

I used Angel's Arrow for my first serve, but the unexpected happened. _*SHOCKED* HE RETURNED MY SERVE?! _When I returned the ball, it was so heavy and strong. I can now believe how powerful a player he is. "**YEAH! **What kind of weak serve is that, Kami?!"

Now, he's just pissing me off. I changed to my right hand and used Angel's Arrow, also since my right is stronger, he wasn't able to return it THIS time. I had only won the first game in the past 5 minutes, but I should seriously worry about Taka-san's service games. This is why I hate going against power players.

Taka decided to use a 'BURNING' serve, and I had my racket blown away. It seems I have to use more than my two techniques that I showed. When he used the same serve, I used Halo Return. _Troublesome, why they made me go against Taka-san will be a mystery~ _

The next game was quicker because Taka-san had used THAT. "**HADOKYUU!" **My racket got blown away, and I lost this game. However, I had gotten use to it and decided to use Halo Return at the right moment. _YESH~ I RETURNED IT! Seigaku isn't that bad to have a really powerful guy to make me use these techniques in the beginning~_

The game went on for another 30 minutes to have 4-all. The point so far is 40-15, my service game. This game will determined the one who has the upper-hand and I need one point. I wasn't that tired, but it was getting harder and harder to catch up with Taka-san's powerful hits. It was a Deuce, and I didn't want to deal with another game. When he was going to use Hadokyuu, I prepared another technique of mine.

**"BURNING! HADOKYUU!" **_NOW DAMMIT!_

I had lunged my body forward when the ball connected to my racket and lightened the power on the ball by moving the racket like a dance. I had easily returned the ball, and it had stayed on the court without bouncing. "Hmph~ Feather Dance, a technique that weakens a ball's movement and power to return it without bouncing. However, if the opponent is quick enough to react, they would be able to return it."

All I did was smirk and won the match game~ The score against Fuji was 6-4 and with Taka is also 6-4. I was so tired that I had to take off my weights, all on my four limbs, it weighted about 8 kilograms. _Aw~ That's better, now I can move faster now~ _I started stretching again and walked towards Taka with my weighs in tow.

While looking and smiling at Taka's shocked face, "It was a good game, even though you made me changed hands. You didn't make me take off my weights~"

Taka wasn't holding onto his racket anymore, so he returned back to shy guy. "W-well, it w-was a nice ex-experience to play a-against you."

We shook hands and walked towards the now shocked audience. However, I just remembered something, so I stopped in my tracks. Taka saw this and became worried. "A-are you al-alright, Kami?"

I turned around sniffing, "I...I STILL HAVE ONE MORE MATCH!"

I cried in despair, and unknown to those sweat dropping at me. "K-kami? Can't y-you play a qu-quick match then?"

My eyes started sparkling and startled Taka when I hugged him. "Why didn't I think of that!? Thanks Taka-san!"

I ran to report the score and back onto the courts against another doomed second year. It didn't even last 10 minutes. More or so to 8 minutes and a very brutal predator...AKA me~ The guy was crying and so tired that his soul even came out. Everyone was done with the ranking matches, and the new regualrs lined up including me.

Coach Ryuzaki did the announcing, "We have our 8 regular members, and now we have to train our best to become number 1 in Nationals!"

"Go Seigaku! Our goal is Number 1!" Most of us started cheering, and even the audience.

"Now, salute and DISMISS!" _*Sighs* Finally~ I can go home._

When I was about to leave the courts, it seems that Coach Ryuzaki forgot to mention something else. "Don't forget about tomorrow's practice!"

3...2...1...KABOOM! I turned to glare at Coach Ryuzaki and thought, _DEMON!~, _and I think she felt the murderous intention. Then, I hurried back home to finish homewok and eat some dinner. I showered faster than I normally do and plopped down on my queen-sized bed. My hand was on my forehead to cool myself down. _Hm...Nationals? It would be a piece of cake. Seigaku will win. I'm sure of it with our members. *mentally smiles* They're an interesting bunch~_

Zz.z.z..zzZzZ.z..zZZ...was heard in a few seconds as time flew by~

* * *

**Kami: I'm Kami-sama! Bow down to me, Echizen! HAHAHAHA~**

**Echizen: What's wrong with her? *Points***

**Kuro: I gave her A LOT of coffee...*looks away***

**Echizen: *Raises Brow* Are you serious.**

**AznLove: Well, I told Kuro not too, and she got hyper only for a little while. When she was though, Kuro gave twice the amount to Kami.**

**Kuro: Hey! We're coffee buddies!**

**Kami: Yea! The great Kami-sama is coffee buddies with the loser Kuro-sama!**

**Kuro: *Nods Aprovingly* Yep~ Tha- Hey wait a minute, I'M NOT A LOSER!**

**AznLove and Echizen: We agree...**

**Kuro: *Glares* ...*mumbles* great...*mumbles* good for nothing people...**

**Everyone: We heard that.**

**Kuro: Well I meant to say it for you guys to hear because it's true!**

**AznLove: *Sighs* Read and Review please~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis~**

**I'm too lazy to type~ But I'll try my best!**

* * *

Chapter 6 Training Time~

The next day I woke up and got ready for school. I took a nice quick shower and changed to my uniform for Seigaku. The breakfast was none other than strawberry pancakes, and when I was about to eat, a maid came up to me. "Miss Kami-sama, it's almost time for school."

I looked at the clock to find it staring at me, showing a 7:50am to my displeasure. I took off with a pancake hanging from my mouth, and since school is about 10 minutes away, I ran for dear life. The problem was, I closed my eyes from dust and went on to an empty street. The thing was, it wasn't empty like I thought. I crashed into someone who happened to be on a bike, and I fell on my butt really hard. "Hey! Watch where yo- Oh, it's Kami!" _How does he know- MOMO?!_

I was just staring at him in shock, until he snapped me out of my mind by holding his hand out to me. "Are you alright? You should really watch where you're running though."

I couldn't help but sheepishly grin at him and rub my neck. "I'm sorry, Momo. I was going to be late. AH! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!?"

"OH CRAP! GET ON!" He grabbed me on to his bike and pedaled like hell.

Just when the bell was going to ring, we happened to make it exactly on time. _Whew~ Safe! _I saw Momo chaining up his bike and motioned for me to hurry to class. When we went inside, the teacher wasn't there yet so we decided to chill for now. Momo started talking to me, "Hey Kami, did you finish your homework?"

*Stares~* _Typical, he didn't even finish it. I bet he didn't understand a thing about it. _I just handed him the homework to copy, and he had a teary face with happiness. "Thanks Kami! You're the best!"

A few minutes later, the teacher came back from a meeting and class begins. Momo was able to finish copying my work, and I was half-listen and half-dozing into dreamland. _I hope class can go by quickly..._

~Timeskip After School~ Tennis Courts~

_Yay~ Time for tennis! _The non-regulars were practicing on their own court, while the regulars have two. We were waiting for Coach Ryuzaki to give us our training menus by stretching and warming up first. When she came, Inui was there with her. It seems that Inui will be giving us our training menus. "All the regulars, will have to wear 250 gram training-weights to help with speed and footwork."

I raised my hand and Inui finally noticed me. "What is it, Kami? Do you have a problem with this."

When he said that, it was more like a mocking gesture to argue with him, but that wasn't what I really meant to talk about. I showed him the weights I was already wearing though, "I'm wearing 2 kilograms each limb, so do I need to add the 250 grams?"

Oishi, being the motherly hen, was close to fainting from this discovery, "H-how can you s-still be moving with a-all that weight?!"

"Well, I happen to get use to it in a while, and Taka-san already knows about this since yesterday's ranking match."

The group turned to look at the panicking Taka. _Hehehe~ Sorry Taka-san! I had to change their attention away from me~ *Mentally sweat drops* They worry too much. _While most of them were questioning Taka, the stoic Tezuka, Echizen, and Inui were trying to be patient with the other regulars. However, they seem to start getting more impatient to start training.

"EVERYONE! 50 LAPS!"

Let's just say, there was only a trail of dust where the regulars were at first. Inui was just doing what he usually does,...taking data of course~

When we were done with running, everyone had to play a practice match with another regular and wear the weights. I just had to add 250 grams, with the 2 kilograms, on my legs. Since I was already wearing weight and they didn't want me to stress myself.

Inui had paired me up against Tezuka. _*Mentally Dead panned* Are they trying to kill me? But~ it doesn't matter since I WILL win. _

Tezuka came up to me and just hold out his hands, and I took his hand for a handshake. Then he basically said 'rough', and I spun my racket to show 'rough'. He wanted to serve and didn't show much emotion...like all those other stoic tennis players *cough*...Guess who..*cough*~

Tezuka was about to serve, and I couldn't help but use my insight to see his muscle movements. The thing was, I was shock that I wasn't able to return an 'easy' serve. Tezuka was about to serve again, but I didn't move from my spot. I kept thinking about my discovery. The world seemed like time had stop.

_His left arm...It will be useless without rehab and therapy. Maybe even stop playing tennis to heal in a few months or even years! Does anyone else know about this? Tezuka? But he should feel pain about now! How can he stand the pain going in his arm?! "_-you there? Kami! Answer me!"

Momo was shaking me and everyone was surrounding us, even Coach Ryuzaki. "What happened?" The coach asked.

*Shakes head* "I'm sorry, I was out of it for a while. It was nothing to worry about, just thinking."

Their faces didn't seem too convinced but won't press the matter any further. The practice match between Tezuka and I continued to play. I didn't want to play against Tezuka with his arm in the condition right now, so I'll lose or make it seem like I'm trying to win. I could muster a very small and reassuring smile, but it was fake. "Don't worry Tezuka-buchou. Let the games begin~"

I didn't say it with any enthusiasm I always put in. It was quite dull and a not-sure kind of tone. I lost only 2 games so far and the third game is in favor of Tezuka. To make it seem like I was trying, I used a really weak and slow Angel's Arrow during my service game. I scored here and there to make it less obvious, but somehow, Tezuka can tell what I was doing.

"Stop playing around Hikaru."

I looked up feigning shock, "What do you mean, buchou?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Play seriously against me, and use your right hand. I can tell you're hesitating and not even trying to win."

"But...I don't want too..." My eyes seem to find my shoes very interesting at the moment.

"Then I'll have to make you play seriously."

_Huh!? _I was then made friends with a nice looking tennis ball right in my face. The hit made me fall on my ass and it hurts like hell. I spotted Tezuka and judging by his form, he had served it right towards my face. The referee, Coach Ryuzaki had stared in confusion and shock, "1-15-Love."

All I could do was glare at him for ruining my face. He seemed have a smirk creeping up on his face. I'll wipe it off if that's the last thing I do~ I stared at Tezuka right in the eye, "You want a match, *Smirks* then you're about to get one that'll send you to Hell~"

Everyone was watching in amazement. Since I couldn't take the risk of hurting him, I'll play nicely but rough enough to mess with him. I switched to my right hand and took off the weights on my legs, but not my hands. *Smiles* "Welcome all, who'll be the first audience at Seigaku to see my first tennis style at work~ **Heaven's Arena**!"

* * *

**Kuro: AznLove isn't here with me today since we have communication issues right now.**

**Kami: Why? What happened?!**

**Kuro: Busy with life~**

**-_- Kami: That's it...**

**Ryoma: I got to agree with Hikaru over there.**

**Oishi: What is it?**

**Kuro: We went to our High School's orientation~!**

***wind blowing cold air* ...*cricket*...*cricket***

**Kuro: *Blinks* Is something wrong?**

**Ryoma: Then you're a sempai? **

**Kuro: Well, same grade as the third years at Seigaku and other schools. However, America's grade system is different.**

**Everyone: Oh, Right!**

**Kami: Let's get this over with already~ Read and Review! Don't Liky then DON'T READ!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!~**

**Might not update much when school starts this week~**

**AznLove and I will try to work this out somehow~**

* * *

Chapter 7 Best Match Ever! Continued Training~

*Smiles* "Welcome all, who'll be the first audience at Seigaku to see my first tennis style at work~ **Heaven's Arena**!"

The game was 0-3 with Tezuka leading so far since I purposely lost them. I did TRY to make it less obvious, but Tezuka saw through my plan to lose the match. Now that I'm playing serious, it's my turn to serve~

I had used Angel's Arrow again with more power and speed. I thought it would have worked, but I was wrong. The ball went to Tezuka and was returned to him, and a rally began. However, the ball ALWAYS goes back to Tezuka for some reason. _W-what is this!? Breathe Kami, you gotta think. How can he return the ba- TEZUKA ZONE! I've seen him use that technique in the Nationals last year! _The way Tezuka Zone works was by the incredible amount of spin added to a ball and is returned back to the him easily.

_I told him I won't hold much back for this match~ Time to end this impossible rally! _I had to put more spin then what Tezuka puts in, and the ball was hit towards Tezuka's face this time. He stepped away to move past the ball that seemed to go out. Except, I don't do things that make me lose~ "Buchou! You shouldn't do that if I were you~"

He looked bewildered. Then focused his attention to the ball. It had suddenely dropped on the floor when it was about to go out. Tezuka's eyes were wide-opened and his glasses slightly fell down his nose. Everyone's attention went to me, waiting for an explaination like always. "That was called Fallen Angel. A defensive, yet offensive, at the same time~ I had increased the spin and slowed down the ball to drop down in the amount of time. An angel which fell down to earth, such a nice description. Don't you think Tezuka?"

All he did was nod a little and went to a ready position. The audience and the regulars were watching what holds them valuable data (Inui) on the two strong players. I stopped using Angel's Arrow because he could already return it, and it would waste my energy. Tezuka was stronger than any other opponent I ever faced, but I never get to go full-out. The score became 4-All in 30 minutes. I wasn't even tired, but I couldn't say the same for Tezuka. He was sweating like hell and his face held the same expression though.

Tezuka had served the ball with a slice, and I had flipped in the air. "Cupid's Shot!"

The ball had aimed directly at Tezuka and bruised his face~ _Sweet, sweet revenge~ Payback's a bitch isn't it, Tezuka. _Tezuka had fallen down and got back up with his eyes narrowed at me. *Smiles* "Are you alright? If you are then I can keep aiming at your 'blind spots'. It will be entertaining for the final results~"

He looked so confuse and cute when I said that. Like I always say, let the games begin!

~In the audience~

The regulars were watching the match before their very eyes, with two freshmen and reporters too. "I can't believe a 12-year-old girl can overpower Tezuka-kun. It's all too unbelievable," Inoue stated.

"Yes it is, but I have known of her since she was a little kid," Coach Ryuzaki told to no one in particular.

"Who are her parent's then?" Inui wanting more data on our mysterious female regular.

"Natsu and Suzuka Hikaru, both are famous for their sport's industry. They are owner's of Hikaru Sport's Industry. Natsu was a famous sport's player because he was a genius in everything he did. Suzuka was a famous artist and designer. Her interest in sports were to create suitable wear for any kind of sports. They made a great team in the past and brought Kami to where she stands today." Coach Ryuzaki explained.

"Wow~" came from everyone's mouth.

*Clicks* *Flashes* "So," Shiba was taking pictures of Kami and Tezuka,"Who is she, exactly."

"Hm, you'll have to ask Kami. It IS about her after all."

Everyone nods and attention went back to the match.

~Back to the Match~

I just needed ONE more game. However, Tezuka isn't being nice and keeps rallying with me even if it's no use. When I had returned the ball, Tezuka had returned that. The ball landed, and just when I was going to hit it back, the ball had went backwards under the net. "40-30! Match Point!"

*Smirks* "So that was the Zero Shiki Drop~ You don't want me to win, but that won't be able to stop me."

_Time to use another kind of serve for Heaven's Arena~ The affects should start about now though... _Tezuka had then fell on tohis knees. _Oh, now it begins~ _"What's happening!? Buchou! Kami, what did you do!?" Oishi is being a worrywort~

I just stared at him and the rest, "It's the effects of Heaven's Arena~ Things get really interesting from this point on, so sit back and watch while I finish this."

Oishi and the others started to walk forward until, "STAY BACK!"

My eyes trailed over to the voice which was Coach Ryuzaki. "The match hasn't ended yet. Don't interfere."

Smirking, I faced Tezuka who was in a lot of pain, mental pain to be exact. He was moving his hands and looking around with a slight frantic look on his face. "W-what's hap-pening to m-me?"

"Your senses are being overwhelmed and on overload. Then, the mind games will start where you won't be able to do anything which the mind and body shut down. Like I said, you can't stand a SINGLE chance against me~ That's why I didn't want to play serious,...well not that serious but serious enough!" I smiled at the last of my words. The regulars looked a little taken back with the audience that were plain scared.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOMENESS!"

...*cricket*...*stares*...*yawns*...*cricket*...

I couldn't help but ignore my randomness and continued the one-sided conversation. "So...Heaven's Arena ability is senses overload, and a little more than that. I still have more in store but it could wait~"

5-4 with me leading against Tezuka. When I he started taking in the effects, my eyes had turned blue and a tint of grayish-white. Since Tezuka can return Angel's Arrow, I decided to do something new later on to test it out~

I used a normal serve and turned to a invisible-looking rally. The ball went back and forth~ back and forth...and it got really boring since he can counter my attacks. Tezuka was about to return the ball but was able to lob it very high. _Yes! An oppurtunity to end this! _I had jumped like I was in a slow-motioned video and smashed the ball between Tezuka's leg. Tezuka couldn't move at all when I smashed the ball. _*Smirks* His muscles and reaction timed slowed down~ To mess with one's mentality is Heaven's Arena, putting and building stress with pressure! _

"6-4! Game and Match, Kami!"

When we were about to take a handshake, Tezuka was released from Heaven's Arena ability. "Tezuka-buchou~ I didn't use Heaven's Arena to my fullest ability! But that was an awesome match, some people forfeit before the match finishes! That's something though!~"

I think I saw Tezuka's left eye twitch, but I couldn't tell since he closed his eyes. I opened my mouth to speak...I was cut off T~T! "Hm. Interesting Data on Kami-san. Now we have to continue the next practice match." (You know who)

_Crap! We took about 45 minutes of practice away on one court! At least two matches were finished during Buchou and my match... _"Get ready for drills next and wear back your weights, Kami-san."

Evil, just evil, I was tired, well sweating slightly, but dammit I need to sleep! Maybe drink some Ponta, strawberry flavor sounds good~ "Hikaru, there's drool coming out of your mouth."

Huh? I wiped out the drool and glared at the cocky Echizen. *Glares*...*Smirks* "At least I defeated our buchou, something I can succeed unlike you~" _The Ponta is REEAAALLLYYY good~ I should stock up on it... _

While I was thinking of...stuff, I was ignoring Echizen glaring at me. Practice resumed with murder-intent tennis drills, and heavy weights to top it all off. At the end, everyone smelled bad...excluding me people, I wasn't THAT tired. I've been through much worse~

We packed up and ready to get home~ _:3 Time to take a nice long na- Isn't that Tezuka-buchou waiting in front of the school? _

Tezuka had spotted me and started walking to me. "Kami, there is something I need to talk to you about."

_What does he want to talk about?! A CONFESSION!? A THREAT ON TODAY'S PRACTICE GAME!? Either way I don't want to know *mentally sweat drops* _My heart froze when he was about to speak when I started to pay attention to him standing in front of me.

"Well, Kami, I wanted to talk to you about-"

* * *

**Kuro: Mwhahahaha! I'm evil ain't I~**

**Kami: OMG TEZUKA IS GONNA TELL ME SOMETHING!?**

**Kuro: ;. You don't even know what though...**

**Kami: =.= I know it's something bad...maybe.**

**Ryoma: Hmph.**

**Kuro: Aw~ Is Ryoma mad about Kami being SOOOOOO much better at TENNIS than him!?~**

**Ryoma: :/ No I'm not mad...**

**I looked at Kami and nodded to her, she nodded back. **

**Both: DENIAL!~**

**Tezuka: What are you 2 talking about to Ryoma?**

**Both: Nothing~ Tee hee!**

**Ryoma: -.- Mada mada dane.**

**Tezuka: *Glares* 20 laps, Echizen.**

**Kami: *Smirks* Let the games begin minna-san!~**

**Kuro: I'm not gonna say anything!**

**Tezuka: Kami, 20 laps with Echizen...**

**Ryoma and Kami glared at Tezuka and then to each other. They went off~**

**Kuro: Well! Until my friend is less busy~ Read and Review plz! Hope for AznLove's return! I don't wanna be alone! *-***


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis~**

**I messed up on the update badly so SORRY!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Tezuka's Confession on What?

I wonder what Tezuka wants to talk about with me. Also, I hope that he won't confess to me or else I'll have a problem breaking his heart. Even though he should be honored to go out with THE Kami-sama~ _I'm getting too full of myself...Oh right, Tezuka wanted to talk to me! _

I focused my attention to him, and I wanted to walk away in a tense atmosphere. I could tell Tezuka was sweating, not from tennis, but from nervousness. "Hikaru...There is something I would like to ask you."

_A-W-K-W-A-R-D~ _"Sure, Buchou. What is it?"

~Somewhere nearby~

"Hey! Watch where your standing, Eiji-sempai! I wanna see Tezuka confess!"

"Nya~ So do I Momo-tan! Respect your sempai and move out the way, nya!~"

"I-I really d-don't think we s-should do this," the worried Oishi because of getting caught by their captain.

"Fshhhh, I agree with Oishi-sempai."

"Hn," was heard from Ryoma.

"Hey Echizen, aren't ya interested in this~"

"No, mada mada dane sempai-tachis."

"SSHHH! I can't hear anything they're talking about!" Eiji really does want to know.

~Back to the two~

OH-MY-FUCKING-GOD! Can Tezuka hurry up before I lose my mind!? "Tezuka-buchou, I have to go home soon."

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to say that you will lead Seigaku one day, as the 'Princess of Seigaku'. I hope for your tennis skills to get #1 in Nationals."

_That's it! He waisted my time for nothin!? _"Of course I will, I AM Kami! The princess of tennis after all~"

*Smirks* "Hn, good-bye, Hikaru. That was all."

*Nods* "Bye-bye buchou~!"

After Tezuka fell out of sight, I sighed heavily. "Thank god it wasn't a confession or I would have flipped out.*mumbles*"

I started walking home but then I heard someone call out for me AGAIN! "KAMI-CHAN! WAIT UP!"

It was Momo who was dragging poor Echizen along with him. When Momo caught up, he was breathing pretty hard that I couldn't understand much but few words. "You*breathes*Echizen*breathes*Me to*breathes*restaurant*breathes*..."

-_-; "Sure Momo, I have nothing better to do when I get home anyway."

*Smiles* "Great! Let's go to the burger café!"

He started to drag Echizen and ME to the café reluctantly. We got a table for 3 and ordered the food. Echizen and Momo ordered first, "5 hamburgers please! With a large coke~"

_*Sweat drops* They really do eat a lot. _"I'll have a strawberry smoothie and a cheeseburger please!"

The waiter left with our orders and I was staring out the window. I could tell from the corner of my eye that they were whispering something to each other. I bet it was about Tezuka and I. "So Kami-chan! What do you think of Tezuka-buchou~?"

_*Sighs* I knew it, they were eavesdropping. So predictable~ _"Oh? Well I think of him as a sempai and a great buchou. That's it or are you two jealous~?" *Smirks* I got this in the bag for them to fess up.

"W-well, I w-was just cu-curious Kami-chan! That's it." Huh? He's blushing though, don't tell me...

*Pulls down cap* "Hn, Mada mada dane Hikaru. Let's just eat, our orders are here." _*Twitch* Not Echizen too._

This is completely awkward. I quickly ate my food and took out some money. I slammed it down on the table. "I'm paying for myself, I got to go. See ya tomorrow guys!"

I ran for my life all the way back home. I was huffing when I entered the house aka mansion. The worst thing was that the maids and butlers just stared at me, but they went to prepare a hot bubbly bath. When I was walking up the stairs, it was just tiring. _I can't believe how long these stairs are! _Then I took off all my clothes and went inside my bathroom to take a bath. It smelled like roses and they were my favorite. Not that it means love or romance, maybe because it has thorns and was red to represent blood/rejection. I loved it even though it's sort of cheesy as a gift or decoration.

I got up after 20 minutes of relaxation from the stress today. Maybe it was because Echizen and Momo MIGHT have a crush on me, or is it that Nationals are almost here? Well, I will find out soon and I need sleep. Tomorrow is either tennis practice or just resting up for the first match-up. I think it's either or, but I don't really want to go to school T^T! It's such a pain to go through Junior High once more, even if I stayed for at least a year to graduate all 3 years. It was easy as pie, so I wanted to get out as soon as possible~ _At least it's people around my age and I can have peace to myself~ _

I changed to a simple purple tank-top and some black sweats that goes to my knees. The clock read 10:17pm. It seemed really late so I went to bed to go to dreamland for the night~

.zZZ.

* * *

**Kami: OMG! ECHIZEN AND MOMO LIKE ME!?**

**Both: NO WE DON'T!**

**Kuro: *Smirks* DENIAL~!~!~!~!**

**All three: NO IT ISN'T! AND YOU KNOW IT!**

**AznLove: *Sweat drops* Can we skip this, I'm tired from tennis practice...**

**Kuro: So true~ My muscles are sore and I'm typing this just because I owe the readers an update!**

**Kami: Then I can do it! SO People~ Re-**

**Ryoma: *Cuts off* Read and Review or mada mada dane...**

**Kami: YOU STOLE MY LINE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bwhahaha~High School is almost like Middle School, but harder...**

**So, Ryoma is a 7th grader a first year, so Tezuka and the others are in 9th grade a third year. **

**YAY I'm a awesome third year or a freshman in the United States~!**

**AZNLOVE~! I NEED YOUR HELP SINCE I'M TYPING THE STORYLINE FROM NOW ON WITH MY EMPTY YET AWESOME IDEAS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!**

* * *

Chapter 9 Seigaku's School Life

It was a Thursday and in other words, a SCHOOL day. Even though I already graduated from university, my parents suggested me to go back to Junior High School. Let's just say, I never wanted to go to school, but never had the chance to be with people MY age. I didn't miss doing work though.

It was a normal day during the Spring. A boring English lesson, taught by a pathetic teacher who can't even pronounce the words without an accent. _I thought Japanese teachers had to be professional? I already know this stuff, and it's not like I'll learn anything~ _I was looking out the window and at the sky. The clouds look really fluffy like my pillow back home on my bed~ "-karu-san! Hikaru-san!"

I whipped my head towards the teacher, known as Mr. Shippai. "Huh?"

He glares at me and I glared right back at him with 10x's the murderous intent. I could tell I made him cower in fear~ "R-read the pa-passage below in English wi-without looking a-at the book, Hi-hikaru-san."

**"School is for learning. Without school, there wouldn't be any knowledge or any education. Without knowledge or proper education, mankind would be extinct. Mankind would stop existing and lose balance on Earth." **

I sat back down with the class looking amazed at me, and the teacher turning red from either anger or humiliation. I think it was both, hehehe~ *Coughs* "Ehem, well, pay attention next time Hikaru-san, or I-"

"I was paying attention. If I wasn't, then how can I be able to read the passage without listening to the lesson."

*Glares* "Please don't interrupt next time, and continue the English lesson."

*Rolls-eye* "Oh PLEASE~ You can't even speak half of the words in the book, yet you teach an ENGLISH class, Mr. FAILURE!"

"What did you say, Hikaru-san?!" Mr. Failure is really stupid and now deaf.

"Shippai means failure in english, and you still have an accent with no knowledge of the pronunciation in English."

I felt a tug on my sleeve, it was Momo. "You shouldn't piss off the teacher any more or you'll be in trouble, Kami-chan," Momo whispered to me.

I whispered back, "I got this, Momo. Don't worry~ The games are about to begin."

"THAT'S IT! DETENTION HIKARU-SAN!" The teacher had just blown his gasket away~ Tee hee!

*Smirks* "For what? You can't help with the truth, _Sensei~"_

"Hmph!" _I win~~~ I never lose in an argument!_

Class continued for a while before the lunch bell rang. "Yo Kami-chan! Wanna eat lunch with me and the others?"

I shrugged my shoulders like I couldn't care less, "I got nothing better to do, so let's go!"

Momo then dragged me to the roof where several tennis regulars were eating lunch. Everyone was there, even surprisingly Tezuka and Ryoma. They looked up at Momo and I with our entrance, then resume back to eating. I was glomped by Eiji the moment he laid his eyes on me, "NYA~ It's Kami-chan! How was your day at class?!~"

"Don't mention school for any kind of subject, Eiji-sempai~ I had a bad day." I started taking out my bento and eating it. It was simple rice and hand-made sushi, with octopus wieners, also it was delicious since I made it myself.

"Why was it a bad day for you, Kami-chan?" Oishi asked in his motherly tone.

"The teacher tried to give me detention for his own mistakes during the English lesson."

*stares~* I felt everyone looking at me now. I turned to them and asked, "What ya looking at?"

It was Kaidoh who replied, "You had outsmart the teacher in NOT giving you detention."

"Er, well yes I did, but it was his fault he wanted to humiliate me in front of the class. Except his plan backfired~ That was the fun part!"

Momo had slapped my back, "HAHAHA! That look on the teachers face was hilarious! Kami-chan was awesome!"

*Glares* "Hey! I AM awesome already!"

"Hehe, true that!"

We high-fived and laughed at the memory, but someone was a party-pooper~ "Momo, Kaidoh, and Hikaru! 10 laps now!"

The other two sped off while I stood there watching them go. When I returned my attention to Tezuka, he was glaring at me. I change my mind, he isn't just a party-pooper, he's also Pms-ing and a meanie. "Why aren't you running? 15 laps."

-.- "I'm sorry but the bell is gonna ring."

*Ding-Dong-Ding*~ "Then you can-"

I sped out the door and back into class. I just became a ninja master at running away~ What class is it this time? _Oh right! It's Japanese History, at least it won't be that boring. _However, I had a bad feeling in my stomach and it isn't what I ate. This day won't end well as I can tell so far. At least Momo didn't come back late, so the class begins.

...~...~...~...~...

About 1 hour left before the day ends~

_YEAH! I can go ho- CRAP! I still have tennis practice! Tezaku might forgive me for ignoring him...Right? _I had to do some class work and notes on the Edo Period of Japan. It was a solo thing but people could ask for help from others. I prefer to do it alone though. Then a knock was heard from the door. Everyone's head looked at the door. "Come in please," was said from Tamaki-sensei. Hey, I actually like this sensei instead of Mr. Failure~

The door suddenly slides open, and revealed an adult male who looked really young. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a red-tie and black long pants with black dress shoes. His hair was a mystery bleach yet blonde color and sparkling golden eyes. All I could think was, _I'm screwed. _

His eyes were looking for one thing and one thing exactly, and it landed on me. "Ah! There you are Kami-chan~"

Then, everyone's eyes reverted back to me. I slid down my seat in embarrassment and points finger at the guy, "What are **YOU **doing here?!"

* * *

**Kuro: OMG! Who do you think it is?!**

**Momo: IT'S A KIDNAPPER AFTER KAMI-CHAN!**

**Eiji: NOOOOO OT KAMI-CHAN! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD!**

**Kuro: *sweat drops* Uh...Guys?**

**Eiji: WE MUST PROTECT HER!**

**Momo: HAI EIJI-SEMPAI!**

**Ryoma: Hm, even though I would like her getting kidnap, she can't go until I beat her.**

**Momo: Mah~ Echizen! Is tennis everything to you?**

**Ryoma: *Nods***

**Eiji and Momo: *Facepalms***

**Kuro: Hello? Guys!?**

**Kami enters the room.**

**Both: KAMI-CHAN! WE WILL PROTECT YOU!**

**Kami: *Confused* Why do I need protection? I can protect myself just fine with lessons.**

**Ryoma: What lessons?**

**Kami: Lessons on self-defense and other stuff, like karate, judo, kung-fu, and even fencing~**

**Everyone: *Pales and get's as far away as possible***

**Kami: Um...What's wrong guys?**

**Everyone: N-nothing...**

**Kuro: OMG! PEOPLE LISTEN TO ME!**

**...~...~...~...**

**Kuro: Thank you, so next chapter will be mostly written by AznLove and that she FINALLY came back~**

**AznLove: Hey people~ Sorry for not being here! **

**Kuro: Well, you can do the honors since you came back.**

**AznLove: Thanks Kuro! Read and Review! Also review who you want to be a couple! The pairings are UNDECIDED!**

**EVRYONE: SAYONARA!~ HAVE A GREAT ENJOYABLE (Not really) LIFE OF SCHOOL!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry but this fanfic alwats get out of the storyline, like changes so I'M SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis~!**

* * *

Chapter 10 The Mysterious Guy and Hell's Training~

_I can't believe it's HIM of all people! _All the girls were basically crushing on him, and the guys were mostly either admiring him or jealous.

He then clicked his tongue as if he was talking to a child, "It's rude to point, Kami-chan~"

I glared at him, if looks could kill, then he'd be dead 100 times or even more. "It's Kami-sama to you! What are you doing here Kai, shouldn't you be at America?"

*Chuckles* "Well, yes but I thought you might miss your very own big brother~ So I can come here to take you with me with father and mother's consent."

I was about to complain and yell out to him, but I happened to get cut off again. =.= "WHAT!?"

The class stared at the person next to me who was standing up, Momo. Kai, my brother even though I regret being related to this bastard, smiled sadistically at Momo. "Why can't I bring my own little SISTER with me to America? I do have the rights to do so." _Yeah right! What kind of rights DO you have instead of being a jerk!?...I really need to find a way to release my stress..._

Momo was speaking confidently about his explaination, if you can even call it one. "We need Kami-chan for the Nationals this year! She is also my friend! As well as other people here at Seigaku!"

_*Thumbs up* That's nice Momo~ But that won't convince my brother at all, he's too stubborn. "_Kai! I don't need to go with you if I don't want too."

"On the contrary, father said you have to come with me no matter what~ I told him that being at Seigaku won't be very...beneficial for you."

-.- "It's beneficial for excelling my tennis skills higher!"

"Well, I can't tell that so we're gonna talk to the tennis coach that you're resigning after school. Kami-chan~ You better be there!"

Kai left the scene, and the whole class was now looking at me. I felt like I was gonna burst out and go all insane on Kai when I see him again. "Hey? Who was that and why does he want to bring you to America with him?" Momo broke the silence.

I sheepishly rubbed my neck, "He's my brother, Hikaru Kai, the heir to Hikaru Industries. It seems he wants me to make me famous in the world by participating in competitions and such."

The bell rang signalling the end of the day and start of a very shitty tennis practice, or none at all.

~At the Tennis Courts~ With Kai and the others~

"I want to have Kami-chan out of the tennis club."

"I'm sorry Kai, but unless Kami wants too. Then I suggest you take your leave."

"Ryuzaki-sensei, our parents, as well as I only want the best for her. They want her to come with me to America."

_Omg! Am I too late to stop that idiot!? _I was running as my legs can carry, which was really fast cause I had ran over someone. He/she fell with me on top. I quickly gotten up and said sorry, then started heaading back to the courts.

"YO KAI! I'M NOT GOING TO AMERICA WITH YOU!" I shouted in front of Kai and the other people that are there.

"YES YOU ARE!" He dramatically pointed a finger at me.

"IT'S RUDE TO POINT AT PEOPLE YOU KNOW!" I did the same back at him.

"YOU'RE DOI-"

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!"

We started sweating in fear and bowed, "Sorry for our behavior Coach Ryuzaki/Ryuzaki-san."

*Sighs* "Kai, can Kami at least play in the Kanto Regionals to show you and your parents that she can achieved greatness by being in Seigaku?"

"Well," Kai started and looked at me. Then he smirked that devilish-smirk I haven't seen in a while, "Sure! But Seigaku has to rank number 1 in the regionals! Kami-chan has to play in at least one match per school. Is that alright?"

*Nods* This time, it was from Tezuka. "We agree."

They hand shooked like buisness people on a meeting. I just gaped at them for making a deal about me without permission. They all left including my brother, and then felt a very corrupted aura. It was Inui. He was smirking creepily like a mad scientists. "If you have to win all your matches and play against at least one person per school. Then this will be you're new menu. It's different and more difficult then the rest of us tennis regulars."1

I scanned the menu all together. 500 laps, 300 curl-ups, 400 push-ups, 350 pull-ups, and wearing 50 kilograms of weights on each limb?! HE'S ON CRACK I SAY! ON HIGH TOO! WTF IS HE TAKING TO GIVE ME THIS NEW FOUND HELL!?

"WHY DO I-"

"It's better if you do this now then stay late for this training, Kami. You have 5 hours to complete this starting...Now..."

_I'm gonna fucking find where you live and curse you for eternity you fucking jackass of a sadist! _T^T The regulars stared at me with pitiful faces, even the audience members watching the boy's practice continue.

~4 hours passed~ To the boy's~

"Neh neh Oishi! Don't you feel sorry for Kami-chan~ She has to do that hellish training Inui gave her! It's too cruel, nya!"

*Nods* "I agree Eiji. Even if I want to stop it *Sighs deeply* Inui is going to make us do the same kind of training if we ask."

*Sweat drops* "We agree sempai, we shouldn't get invovled." Kaidoh, Momo and Ryoma said.

They were about to clean up the tennis courts, until someone came back from training. "KAMI/KAMI-CHAN!"

I was standing in front of them, sweating like a normal person would. However, I came back after doing something no ordinary human can do. I FINISHED INUI'S TRAINING FROM HELL! MWHAHAHAHA!~

*Smirks* "Yo~ I'm done with the menu Inui!"

"Hmm, I guess you did. Good job, you will do the same tomorrow, and after this week. It will be doubled."

Everyone froze in their tracks and looked at Inui as if he just said he was an alien that was after world domination. I kept walking trying to keep myself sane from what I got myself into. _Lord, kill me now to end this crappy shit I gotta deal with! T^T_

* * *

**Kuro: I'm sorry for late ass update! But seriously, second week of school and the teachers are already killing us.**

**AznLove: SO TRUE! We still have to finish our matches by Tuesday!**

**Kuro: -_- Fuck, you just reminded me...**

**Kami: I could help you guys~**

**Both: REALLY!?**

**Kami: Yep~ By playing a match with ME!**

**Both: *Sweat drops* No thank you...**

**Kami: Why not?**

**Ryoma: Because you're gonna kill them. Mada mada dane Hikaru.**

**AznLove: Soooo...let's ignore those two love-birds and get on with the program.**

**Kuro: Hm...Read and Review my peeps~ **


	11. Chapter 11

**MWHAHAHAHA~! I'm crazy ain't I~ **

**At least AznLove is more sane than I am though!**

**That's why we are SOOOO awesome, and this story was orginally my ideas.**

**AznLove helped me with my mistakes and the storyline to continue it~**

**That's why I'm thanking everyone for reviewing or reading this fanfic! Including AznLove and myself, Kuro.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis~!~!**

* * *

Chapter 11 First Tokyo District Matches~

At Kami's Mansion~~

*Beep~**Beep!* *SMASH!~* _Stupid alarm...Need...sleep...zzZzzZ... What time is it anyways for me to put the alarm on?! _I was blinking a lot since I was woken up by the trashed alarm clock. When I gotten use to the sunlight, an innocent looking 9:45am was wriiten on the clock. "SHIT ON THE DEVIL AND HOPE TO BURN IN HELL I'M FUCKING LATE! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME! AAAHHHHH!~"

I just ran out grabbing my tennis bag from a butler who was holding it out. However, I just remembered that my family will be there. _NOOOOOOO! WHAT IF I EMBARRASS MYSELF AND LOSE!? T^T I don't wanna go to the US! _

At Ryoma's House~~

I rolled around in my bed to look at the clock..NOT AGAIN...it's 9:45..._I better get going and think of a good excuse of me being late...I lost my way?_ _No...they wont believe that..and today's the Kanto preliminary...I'll probably be in singles 3 or 2, so I have time to get there._ I went out the door with my tennis gear, said goodbye to Kalpin (cat), and went to catch the bus.

Everyone was in front of Seigaku with the bus still there, lucky me.

On the Bus~~ Kami POV

I was just about halfway to the courts for the first match when Ryoma got on the bus too_..Huh...Never_  
_thought he would be late too..."_Yo! Ryoma! Why are you late?" I said.

He looked out the galss window, "...I overslept..."

I smirked_...I thought I was the only one who overslept..._

"So why are you late Hikaru?"

"I wanted to be," I figured it wouldn't be good to tell him I overslept too..."And it's Kami-chan!"

"Whatever Hikaru..." He smirked..

*Glares* I rolled my eyes at about 10:10 we finally got to the courts for our match.

We sneaked inside and found all the regulars watching the Doubles 2 match. Once we got in, we were bombarded with the other regulars and the captain and coach.

"There you are! Do you realize how worried we were?!"

"Where were you? Why are you late?!"

"I overslept..." said Ryoma.

"What's your excuse Kami-chan?"

"Umm...traffic?" I said...and the ground seemed VERY interesting at the moment~

They looked at me like they totally didn't believe me.

*Sighs* "OK! I overslept too.."

They sighed... "Oh well...now since you're FINALLY here. We should remember that Kami's brother is here today and the deal. *Everyone Tenses* We must win our matches, also, this is the order for the matches against Fudomine."

Coach Ryuzaki announced, "Doubles 2 Fuji and Kawamura vs. Tetsu Ishida and Masaya Sakurai, Doubles 1 Oishi and Eiji vs. Kyousuke Uchimura and Tatsunori Mori, Singles 3 Kaoru Kaidoh vs. Akira Kamio, Singles 2 Echizen Ryoma vs. Shinji Ibu, Singles 1 Hikaru Kami vs. Tachibana Kippei! The reserve is Momoshiro."

As we all listened to the lineup I thought:_ I'm playing against this Tachibana person_. I have to be careful with him, his name sounds familiar..."-ru-chan.  
Hikaru-chan! You understand the order?"

"Huh?! Oh, yeah..." I said.

Tezuka came forward, "Remember, win so you won't need to go to the US with your brother. Seigaku needs you to win the Nationals with us."

*Smiles* "Of course! I AM KAMI-SAMA!"

"Nya~ That's right! Kami-chan is Seigaku's princess! We can't go to Nationals without her!" He hugged me and I hugged back.

There was a nice flowery background too~ The others just ignored us and walked towards the court for our matches.

The Doubles 2 match took about 40 minutes to finish with Seigaku losing the match. It wasn't as easy as we thought, but they tried their best. I was about to start soon, so I decided to warm-up as soon as it the next match was over.

I went over to get some water at the water fountain and started hitting the wall on the exact same spot over and over again, still wearing all my weights, I decided to add some more balls. I added up to five when I spotted Ryoma doing exactly the same thing I was doing, bt without 5 balls though. _Hmpmm...copycat!~_..I smirked. Let's add some MORE balls to warm up a bit. When I heard that Doubles 1 was over, I went back to the courts and found out the score was 6-3, Seigaku won. Hey~ we FINALLY won a match...Oishi and Eiji-sempai were sweating a lot, but not as much as I thought they would. _Hmm maybe Fudomine is not as great as I thought it was. But on the other hand Doubles 2 lost...wonder how too?_

Singles 3 was won by Kaidoh, who was surprisingly strong. He isn't breathing hard or even taking off his weights the whole time. *_Smirks*_ _This will definitely show my family that they won't be able to drag me to the US no matter what~ _

"Singles 2 is going to start! Will both players please head to the court please?" The referee said.

Ryoma walked to the courts to shake hands with Shinji.

_This will be an interesting match_~...Ryoma started off with a twist serve, but with his right hand. He returned it after a couple of tries making Ryoma win the first match in about 10 minutes..._Maybe he's not as good as I thought_..._His serve was pretty decent, but Ryoma returned it with ease_. He won the match fairly easily even though he was still wearing his weights and using his right hand. _Wow! They suck..if they can't beat Ryoma with that much advantage, then they are no match for me..._

When the match was over Ryoma shook hands and said, "Mada mada dane." I rolled my eyes, he always says that.

"Next up is Singles 1! Will the players come forth please!" The referee said.

"Good luck Kami!" Momo shouted to me.

"Win it for Seigaku!" Eiji-sempai jumped around after hugging me again.

I reached to the court and in front of Tachibana Keppei. We shook hands and he said with confidence, "Even though we lost already, I won't lose this match."

I looked at him mockingly, "Of course~ But I can't afford to lose this match!"

*Glares* "Then we will see the results in the end, good luck. I might have to go easy on a little girl though."

_That was not nice! How dare he call me 'little girl'! I'll show him!~ _All I did was look at him boredly.

"I am God~ don't defy me, or insult me. We shall see who will win, even though I ALWAYS WIN. Smooth~"

The racket in his hand spun, and it landed on 'smooth'. Tachibana just grinned at my statement and replied, "You, child, aren't a God. However, you won't win!"

*Smirks* "My serve~ Also should I say, **Let the games BEGIN!**"

* * *

**Kuro: You guys can kill me since I haven't updated! But seriously, review or I won't since the rule applies now.**

**AznLove: I know right! We need REVIEWS! Even Ryoma agrees! Riight Ryoma?**

**Ryoma: Sure, what ever. You two are mada mada dane though.**

**Kami: *Bonks Ryoma's Head* Shut up, Echizen.**

**Ryoma: *Clutches head* ITTAI!**

**Fangirls: RYOMA-SAMA! YOU BITCH! **

**The crazy crack-filled minded fangirls chased Kami.**

**Both sweat dropped at this.**

**Kuro: *Coughs* Well, Kami-chan can outrun them so let's just end this.**

**Fuji: Saa. Review and Read~ I might have to get Inui to make more of his juice for the readers~**

**AznLove: *Shivers* Evil...plain evil.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I messed up, it was called Tokyo District~**

**To answer the Anonymous Guest~ We will make her lose, but not now~ Since she MIGHT get dragged to America! However, we, AznLove and I, did think of it but later on the chapters.**

**Also, I noticed I spelled his name wrong, Tachibana Kippei, so SORRY about that.**

**So~ with that said, time for chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis what-so-ever~**

* * *

Chapter 12 Continued Districts~

Yeah~ So I am currently going against Fudomine's captain, Tachibana Kippei, and it's my service game. I was using my left-hand and weights that Inui gave me though, it was 75kg in total -_-. The ball bounces once, now three more times, then in the air for me to use Twist Serve. When it passes his face, he had a normal but shocked face.

"I thought only Echizen can use the Twist Serve," he said to nobody in particular.

"Well," I began and started for the next serve. "You thought wrong."

I began to use Twist Serve again, but he returned it like magic~ No I'm kidding it wasn't a fluke since I thought he wouldn't hit it. _Hmm, Tachibana Kippei? Where have I heard that name before~ He shouldn't be taken lightly. _My eyes narrowed a bit after a while, the score was 15-all, and I plan to not let him score this game.

The wind was blowing softly in the air and everything was quiet. The next thing that was heard was a tennis ball landing an echo in the court. The referee stuttured out, "3-30-15."

Tachibana only stared at the ball in wonder and smirked. That sort of ticked me off, no one gets away, maybe a few, with mocking my godliness! This time I did it slower but not that slow. Yes, I used Angel's Arrow. The ball was seen as a green blur this time around landing on the ground when Tachibana was about to return it.

_Yes! He NOW looks pissed~ But that might be bad for me..._

I won the first game easily. This time, Tachiba- _You know what? I'm just gonna call him Tachi for short. _Tachi was getting ready to serve. It was a slice serve, I was able to return it, but that won't be much fun~ I added a little more power and spin to the ball. When it collided with Tachi's racket, he struggled to rally it back to me.

~Timeskip~

2-5 games with me at my match game. For some reason, Tachi doesn't look that tired and it's been 15 minutes, longer than a usual game for me. But, it's normal since I AM being extremely lazy~ Score was Love-15, Tachi's service, and it's taking SOOOO long for a point. A normal fast serve and we begun to rally. When I accidently tripped and lobbed the ball, Tachi ran after it and prepared something with his stance. I didn't expect something like this though! There were many balls heading my way and I couldn't tell which was which with the dust in my eye.

"15-all." The referee announced and everyone was now waiting for what happens later on.

I dusted myself and went back to the base line. Tachi was getting ready for the next serve but said, "That was Wild Ball, it creates the illusions of multiple balls flying off in random directions due to the vibration."

_Wild Ball huh?~ interesting information I need for my next trick up my sleeve. Hehehehe~ _Another rally began, but after a while, Tachi used Wild Ball. This time I was able to react fast enough. I spun in a circle swiftly and rerturned the ball. I smirked, "Halo's Return~"

The ball slammed into his racket and blew it from his hands. I pointed my racket at him and said, "The game just begun, BUT! It is time for the match to end~"

Tachi glared at me and served again. When I returned it though, it was a slice and in a very difficult place to return for his position. He ran and lobbed the ball to me. His eyes widened in shock after seeing my stance. The ball multiplied more than Tachi's Wild Ball and it was more powerful with the force when it bounced.

_"God's_ Meteor Strike!" A new technique deserves an awesome name is what I say~

The last and match point was won easily with me using God's Meteor Strike. Seigaku won and that I'm still far away from my goal to win the Tokyo Districts. It seems my brother was watching with the other Seigaku members. Tachi and I shook hands quickly, "That was a great experience for me to see someone to re-create my Wild Ball. Hi-"

"Call me Kami." _People really need to stop trying to call me Hikaru._

"I hope we can play a re-match another day."

*Smirks* "Sure! Well see ya."

I walked back to the others with my brother watching me like a hawk. _Creepy~ *shivers*_The only thing I didn't like was the way he kept grinning at me. "You still have a long way to go, Kami-chan~"

*Glares* "You are the only person that can't call me that. It's Kami-sama to you."

"Well," Kai shrugs his shoulders. "You still have to go against the other schools, and you can't lose any of your matches."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Tezuka beat me to it. "Hikaru-san. I suggest you to wait until the districts are over."

_Thanks Tezuk- I mean Buchou! If he heard me right now calling him that, I wonder what he will say? Maybe pissed~ _"Hmph," Kai pouted like a child but he isn't even innocent. "Fine but Kami-sama WILL go to the US. Our parents are there too."

"Wait! They're at the US? I thought they were still at France, no wonder they don't pick up my calls." I muttered the last part to myself.

Kai totally ignored me and so did the others. Since the next match with other schools were going to start. They all prepared to find out without me. _Mou~ They're being BIG meanies right now..._

I relunctantly followed them and listened to Coach Ryuzaki's announcement on our next few opponents in the Tokyo District. I smirked at how this will be a piece of cake before Nationals~ The games are only starting after all!

* * *

**Kuro: Yo~ The reviews were faster than I thought they would!**

**AznLove: I know! Maybe we should increase it since we still have school work after all.**

**Kuro: *Nods* Of course, especially if we don't have any ideas~**

**Tezuka: Hn. Run 10 laps if you two slack off.**

**-_- Both: Sure...If we want to .**

**Ryoma: Heh, buchou, they won't listen to you at all. **

**Kami: Maybe cause he's so stoic? Pushy? Ann-**

**Tezuka: Echizen, Kami, run 25 laps!**

**They ran off towards the everlasting sunset~ I'm JK!**

**AznLove: Since that's over, Read and Review!**

**Kuro: ._. We don't count the reviews twice from the same person!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for late ass update! But from now on, it's gonna be updated at random. **

**There are many grammar mistakes! I, Kuro, intend to fix them when I get the chance to do so. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

Chapter 13 Why Do I Have Bad Luck?

It's time for more training from Inui. Since I had to keep my stamina in the match against Tachibana Kippei, I wore a total of 50kg. Usually, it was 75kg each (A/N I know it's not possible, but it's our imagination) and with a heavier racket about 15kg. I had to do a long ass menu not worth telling, cause it's like a torture exercise from Hell.

"Stop standing around Kami. Run 150 more laps!" Inui yelled.

I sighed as I began running for like the 20th time today. I could see some of the guys giving me looks of pity, and I despise them from not joining in on my misery. Who do they think I am, some man who could run a marathon 24/7?! I swear they can be so crazy sometimes.

After Practice and Couple Laps Later~

"Yo, Kami-chan! Do you want to go get something to eat?" Momo asked me.

"No thanks, I got to get home," I answered.

"It's really dark want me to walk you home?"

"I'm fine, really. It was nice for ya to ask."

It was really dark outside, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get home.I t was only like a 20 min. walk anyway. As I was walking home, there was this unnatural swish of leaves on the ground and I felt like I was being followed. I quickly turned around to see who was behind me.

But all I saw was the trees swaying to the blowing of the wind. I could hear a distant eerie windchime sound coming from someone's front yard and leaves rustling as they were being blown off of the ground. I know I didn't see anyone or anything, but I felt a presence behind me.

I kept walking and the rustling continued. I stopped walking and the rustling stopped as well. I knew it. I was being followed. I smirked to myself. _If it was Momo and Ryoma, I might as well try to get them lost as punishment for following me._

I kept walking until I reached this small forest which was a shortcut to my house. I went into it, weaving between each tree, making my pathway as random as possible. My footsteps made no sound since I was trained to walk silently. I quietly climbed a nearby tree to see who was following me.

"Nice going Momo-senpai! You got us lost just because you wanted to follow your dear Kami-chan." I heard Ryoma when he said 'Kami-chan'. The way he said it as if Momo liked me or something.

"Hey! I was just trying to make sure she got home safely. I didn't know she would go through a forest and start making an extremely hard path to follow," Momo said.

"She probably heard us because of your loud walking." Ryoma said.

I quietly climbed out of the tree to smother a ...I went the opposite direction they were walking in,since they seemed to not have known I was walking in this I was walking I heard rustling yet again...

"Look, just go home I'll be fi-" I didn't even finish. Because it wasn't Ryoma and Momo. It was five guys with tazers, a knife, a gun, and black beanies on.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be fine, " One man said, softly hitting the wooden bat in his hand against his palm, as if getting ready to use it.

"Give us your money, and you might get out of this in one piece," Another guy said smugly.

"But hey, she looks hot," A third guy said.

"Yeah...Wannna have some fun with us, girl?" The fourth guy said.

"We promise you'll leave in one piece if you do," The last guy said as he licked his lips.

"Go get your girl, and if you want money. Go get a job you freaks," I said in disgust.

As I turned to walkaway I could see from the corner of my eye one of the guys holding a knife coming towards me.I reached into my pocket to pull out my pocket knife,dropped my tennis bag on the floor,and moved out of the spot of where I just stood in,just missing the blade hit my skin.

The other guy holding a tazer shot it out and I quickly cartwheeled out of its way and threw my knife at the man who shot. The knife hit him deep in the arm that he threw the tazer he was hit, he accidentally fired the tazer again, hitting the person behind me with the gun.

_I was on my side huh? _Two men down, three more to go. I sprinted towards the guy with the baseball bat. When I reached him, he swung the bat at my head. I dropped to the ground, and tripped him with a swoop. As he was falling, the bat fell with him, hitting my right ankle in the process. I fell to the floor, yelping with pain.

The other two men, seeing me down, rushed towards me. I quickly got up, and started to I run to the dropped tazers instead of home. I heard a whooshing sound by my right ear, so I quickly somersaulted to the left, grabbing the tazers on my way, and turning around swiftly. I aimed and fired.

The tazers hit them both in their chests and they fell to the ground, twitching now and then. I quickly got up, and began running home, trying my best not to limp. I got home, I ran upstairs to my room to check my injuries. There was a bunch of giant purple/green bruise, and it was extremely painful to walk with.

But before I did anything about it, I called the police about the ambush of the five guys on me so I wouldn't be considered the person who beat them up for no good reason. I did that and I called my private doctor to come over to my house to heal my ankle.

"Kami-sama, are you okay? Do you need anything?" A maid asked from the other side of my closed-door.

"No, I'm fine. Is the doctor gets here, send him up." I said.

"Yes, Kami-sama." The maid said. I heard her faint footsteps going back down the stairs.

I sat on my bed, doing homework until I heard a knock on the door ten minutes later.

"Kami-chan, it's Dr. Sakura, may I come in?"

"Yes." I answered.

When she came in, she examined my ankle, pressing here and there to see if there were any breaks or tears in my ankle.

"I'm sorry to say, but you can't do any physical activity for a few weeks. Sure you can walk, but you can't be playing any sports until you're fully healed."

"But I have a tennis match coming up!" I said frantically. _If I don't play, and win, I have to go back to America with nii-san!_

"I'm sorry, but your ankle will take at least a week to be usable. Four weeks at the most. If you play in that match, you may break your ankle which will then take about two months to heal at the least."

I lowered my head until my bangs covered my eyes.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for coming over here at such a late time."

"No problem." She answered. I paid her and she left.

_What am I going to do now?_

* * *

**Kuro: Please don't blame me for this chapter!**

**AznLove: You should have planned beforehand -.-**

**Kuro: TT^TT *Depressed Corner***

**Kami: ...Will she be alri- ARE THOSE MUSHROOMS!?**

**AznLove: Well, sorry for this late update though...**

**Kuro: I'M FREAKING SORRY! I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK..FOR A LONG TIME!**

**Kami: Since I'm back in buisness, we shou-**

**Kuro: Uh...Kami?**

**Kami: Yes? What is it?**

**Kuro: I STILL have writer's block -_-**

**AznLove: Ehehehe, we should end this conversation. Read and Review! I thank you for your patience and really am sorry for the late updates. *Bows***


	14. Chapter 14

**We are very sorry to announce that we will finish this story with a sucky ending! It will end soon with no decided sequel. We MIGHT make one, but we are currently too busy to do so. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis!**

* * *

Chapter 14- Ze Match to Decide

HUGE TIMESKIP! ~Final Match agaisnt Hyotei!~

It was the day. The day against Hyotei Gakuen. I will have to play with my injuries. I unconsciously gripped my hand holding my racket. I will have to play against Atobe for the final match. (A/N It's not Ryoma, okay!) _I MUST win! But damn it! My freaking ankle is hurting like shit when a monkey goes bananas and tries to kill you with them! _I glared at Atobe when he was smirking at me as if I was going to lose to him!

"Be awed by Ore-sama's presence, Kami-chan!" Atobe said while flicking his hair dramatically.

A couple of tick marks appeared, and I think even my eye was twitching in an unhealthy matter. "Tch, the only thing awed by YOUR presence must be a bunch of apes, Monkey King." _I got to thank Ryoma for coming up with that nickname._

*Glares* "Ore-sama is-"

I tuned out with his monologue. Then I started getting weird simulations stuck in my mind for going back to America. _Ooh~ That's a pretty bird! And that squirrel is...squirrelly. "_EHEM!"

I looked at Atobe coughing to get my attention and holding up his racket. He smirks AGAIN! _Hmph! I want to slap his smirk off his face!...Maybe I shoud?~...But that means we might get disqualified! T^T Why me... _"Since Kami-chan is day-dreaming about Ore-sama. ^WAS NOT!^ Ore-sama chooses 'smooth' and Ore-sama will wi- No. Hyotei will win!" _How many 'Ore-samas' did he say?! _

The racket kept spinning and landed on...nnfdsnfovmd smooth! How much I hate fate! Atobe wants to serve first, dammit, it might decrease my chance of winning if it's going to be a stamina match!

The referee blew his whistle catching everyone's attention. "Hyotei's Atobe Keigo vs. Seigaku's Hikaru Kami! Atobe's Service! Begin!"

Atobe threw the ball in the air and served the ball towards my direction. But that wasn't why I was surprised! The ball didn't bounce at all! It seems familiar? From Germany I think? _OH! It's the Tannhauser Serve! It has a lot of side-spin and it's an offensive serve! _I can't believe my luck. He want's to finish only his service games, but Atobe wants me to lose stamina. That bastard.

Timeskip~

So far,the score is 2-1, leading is Atobe sadly with his stupid serve. I can't return it YET! :D But it's a break so I sat down on the bench. Drank some water, wiped off the small amount of sweat, and took off my weights to dump on the poor floor. Why I said that is because there is now a medium sized hole with four weights stacked together. Mostly everyone's jaws dropped down to the floor too! It was a freaking hilarious sight as well!

I got ready to serve. _To make things more interesting now untill my ankle starts hurting! _The ball was in the air...starts dropping to my reach...I didn't move at all...the ball...disappeared...and was behind Atobe. *Smirks* "The match has only started to get serious, Atobe."

Atobe only stared in disbelief at the tennis ball behind him. The referee was gaping and looking back and forth. He stuttered, "1-1-15-Lo-Love!"

Atobe glared at me in shock and anger. Tee hee~ His face looked like a constipated monkey! "Ore-sama demands you to tell him what you did!" He also pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Like I said, Atobe. The match has only started to get more serious~ and fun too!" I smiled like a maniac.

The audience flinched. I ignored them and got ready for another serve. "It's called the **SILENT SERVE** for a reason too~ But it's not part of my Heaven's Arena. It's actually another style of mine and a reckless one too. Hehehe."

~Timeskip!~ Not a big one!~

_Tch! I can't believe that the score is 2-all and Atobe already has the lead with 30-Love! That Tannhauser Serve pisses me off! At least he can't beat my Silent Serve. _I dived after the ball once again to accidentally slam my ankle to the ground. I bit my lip from screaming in ultimate pain. It was turning VERY purple and that ain't a good sign!

"40-Love! Match Point!"

I can't lose this! _THINK KAMI THINK! . ...WAIT! It causes a lot of pain to the shoulder and arm! So the serve will weaken and he used it almost every time. I got this! Now DIVE LIKE A PRO KAMI! _The ball connected against my racket, YES! I returned it at last as a lob, but Atobe isn't going to back down now.

He returned it with his Super Rising, the opponent aka me will have less time to react but that won't work! _Activate! **Hell's Domain!**_(A/N Ain't much original! But it was cool to think of~) RAAAWWWWR! I smashed the ball between Atobe's leg and it curved around to hit his elbow.

Atobe grabbed his elbow in pain. Wincing from the contact, he looked at me and growled, "What was that! You returned my Tannhauser Serve and Super Rising!"

I cackled like a monster, "Because I ain't ordinary! I will show you the power of my Hell's Domain! It's also worse than Heaven's Arena~ more painful and a lot more dangers in using too. Let the games begin!"

"I'll show you!" I gripped the tennis ball in my hand. "I'll show stupid Kai, and everyone else that doubts my power!"

I used the Silent Serve but it was weaker so I intended Atobe to rally with me. Before the ball was going to pass Atobe, he jumped back to return it. _Just as I predicted. _The return was weak with his slow response. No matter what he does I must get him to keep running everywhere. I closed my eyes from then on with an almost all out rally.

I can sense his frustration and confusion. One from the rally, and two from why I closed my eyes. We'll just see what happe- _FUCKITY SHIT! THIS FREAKING CRAZY MONKEY'S UNCLE DAMN ANKLE IS KILLING ME NOW! _Atobe seemed to notice my sudden hesitation to use his famous Rondo Towards Destruction! It was about to hit my wrist, but I switched to left hand.

I couldn't help but smirk at his expression when I sliced the ball to kick it up with force. The ball went flying up in the air like a lob and slammed into his face as if I smashed it instead. "MWHAHAHAHA! I can't BELIEVE you fell for THAT! You really think I would stop in the middle of a match?!~" _Actually, I did but this is apart of the mental minded games in tennis~ Also that my ankle is starting to burn and hurt like it's eating me alive. Better hurry this match._

Atobe rubbed his dubbed 'beautiful face' (A/N I think he's cool but has a big ego, that's all~) and yelled at me, "How DARE you hit Ore-sama's precious face! You will be punished by Ore-sama himself!"

Oh dear god...Hehe, I said 'God'. Hm, anyways, I waved the threat off with a sinister chuckle to resume the match.

~ANOTHER Small Timeskip due to Laziness~

It's almost over. The score now is 3-5 with me leading. _It should be working now! My eyes are still closed and I can see it! His weakness. Using Devil's Insight takes a toll on me too. Weakening my response time and everything, but destroys the players movement. Shit, I should stop though. _The light flashed into my eyes when Atobe served. I nearly missed but returned it with a lob. I tripped when my ankle SUDDENLY decides to break down. Atobe was using his Insight, activating his World of Ice. It has the same effects like my Devil's Insight, but doesn't hurt the user as well.

"Ore-sama must win! Just let me win, Kami-chan. Than you can choose to regain your pride and dignity by transferring to Hyotei."

In the audience, there was a bunch of screaming like "SHE WON'T LOSE TO YOU! BASTARD!" "KAMI-CHAN! DON'T GIVE UP!" or "YOU BETTER WIN!" I think there was a hiss, some hn's, and a couple of glares.

With my injury so far, it was 6-all, and STILL Atobe's service. This is really bad now. The situation is definitely in favor of Atobe. I might lose! We were rallying since my body couldn't take much more of an unfinished playing style. I shut off Hell's Domain and reverted to Heaven's Arena. It still didn't work.

The score was 30-all. I just used Halo's Return and Atobe's grip weakened a bit. _I need ONE more damn point to win! So the mother fucking god up there better let me win! _The sad things were just about to come.

I tripped I tell you. TRIPPED OVER MY LEG! I fell flat face on the floor when I was about to use Cupid's Shot. It was Deuce. My fucking god! My legs feel like jelly and are shaking like crazy. But I couldn't give up now. I must win. For me, Momo, Tezuka, Fuji, Taka, Ryoma, Kaidoh, everyone else, and especially for Seigaku!

The last point was an intense ass rally. Both Atobe and I were using every last energy we had to win. The audience from either side was cheering like maniacs to the extreme. The adrenaline inside me was pumping to hurry, win and grow stronger. Atobe's elbow was injured from the beginning, so he lobs the ball into the air giving me an opening.

I couldn't help but smile. I bended my knees ready to jump and smash the winning point! Right there and then. I was having a recall of what happened. _Tezuka-buchous punishing laps. Fuji's creepy smile and blackmailing. Inui's Inui Juice and training menus. Taka's sushi and power. Momo's strength and optimism. Kaidoh's hissing and stamina. Oishi's motherly care. Eiji's cat-like reflexes and hyperness. Also Ryoma's arrogance but worthy tennis skills. I can't help it that it was fun! I want to go to the Nationals with them! **SO I DEFINITELY CAN'T LOSE HERE!**_

~TO BE CONTINUED!~

* * *

**Kuro: ...The suspense :D**

**Kami: DID I WIN AND BEAT THE MONKEY KING!?**

**Ryoma: Hn. Tell us.**

**Kuro: . It's gonna be in the next chapter though.**

**Atobe: Ore-sama demands you to stop calling Ore-sama Monkey King!**

**Both: No way Monkey King.**

**AznLove: *Sighs* Why I hang out with a bunch of kids. **

**Everyone: But you're a kid too.**

**AznLove: So what? You got a problem with that!**

**Kuro: -.- Calm down AznLove! DEAR READERS! Read and Review please. Next chapter...might be the final or the next next one. We don't know yet but wait and see.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N! It's time! :D Also that I'm sorry that I deleted my KHR fanfic! It's because I can't handle it anymore in school and home stuff. Well, enjoy~ AznLove gives out her regards too. She misses ya all like I do! Sorry for a VERY LATE AND LAME ENDING T^T!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

Chapter 15 Game, Set and Match! Winner is-

_Previous Chapter~_

I couldn't help but smile. I bended my knees ready to jump and smash the winning point! Right there and then. I was having a recall of what happened. _Tezuka-buchous punishing laps. Fuji's creepy smile and blackmailing. Inui's Inui Juice and training menus. Taka's sushi and power. Momo's strength and optimism. Kaidoh's hissing and stamina. Oishi's motherly care. Eiji's cat-like reflexes and hyperness. Also Ryoma's arrogance but worthy tennis skills. I can't help it that it was fun! I want to go to the Nationals with them! __**SO I DEFINITELY CAN'T LOSE HERE**__**!**_

_CONITUING ON!_

I had-! I had finally-! I FINALLY caught up to the diving tennis ball from Atobe's lob that gave me a big chance to win! This means I don't have to go to America with my stupid brot-*CRACK!*

I had spoken too soon.

I saw red, then a green blob rolling not to far from my racket.

I had just missed by a couple inches.

I had given up before I made it.

I had just lose.

I lost to chance for Seigaku to go to Nationals.

It's my fault.

MY freaking fault.

Everyone was surrounding me, looking in defeat yet completely worried about me.

I don't deserve it, I don't deserve to be worried over a small injury that cost the whole team their dream.

I don't want to face it, so...

** I left with only a letter left behind as well as my pride. **

* * *

**Short ending -.- More like a quick monologue. T^T We are sorry we won't be able to give this fanfic a better ending or a sequel. This is the end~ We enjoyed your reviews and being with us through the end with our cooperative writing (It's bad but we are young). **

***Fin***


End file.
